


4/12/84

by royalworldtraveler



Series: Cor Cordium [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Correspondence, M/M, Slow Burn, The Plot Thickens, just a, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: 4/12/84Elio,This is Lucy. I don’t know if Oliver has spoken of me in depth, but given the contents of your letter, I suppose you don’t know what has happened.





	4/12/84

_4/12/84_

_Elio,_

_This is Lucy. I don’t know if Oliver has spoken of me in depth, but given the contents of your letter, I suppose you don’t know what has happened._

_We were planning on marrying in May._

_He had completely changed when he got back from his stay in Italy. He would spend whole days in bed, rarely eat or interact with me. At first, I thought it could be jet-lag, or that maybe he had caught a bug. After a couple of weeks, though, I came to the conclusion that this wasn’t the case._

_I didn’t know what had happened. I didn’t know if he was going through one of his bouts of depression (I’m sure he told you of his condition), or if I had done something wrong._

_Of course, I tried talking to him. We were in the middle of planning the wedding, after all. No matter how hard I tried, he increasingly closed himself off. I figured that he needed time, so that’s what I provided._

_Finally, he confronted me about it in November. He told me about you and the summer you two spent together. The way he spoke of you shocked me. He described your wit, talent, intellect, and maturity with such fondness, and I quickly realized that what he felt for you greatly surpassed anything Oliver and I ever had._

_Although I did at first, I don’t resent you. It took me some time to completely accept that I simply couldn’t fill your shoes, or the hole you left in his heart when the two of you parted._

_Oliver left five months ago._

_He told me that he would tell you all of this. I’m sorry._

_For what it’s worth: Oliver loved you, Elio, so much. I know him well enough to know that he always will._

_Attached is his new address and phone number._

 

_Best wishes,_

_Lucy Johnson_

**Author's Note:**

> where the hell is he???
> 
> comments and kudos make my day.
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr.


End file.
